El Volvió
by SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA
Summary: Después de haberla herido y causado tanto dolor el volvía para reclamarla y mostrarle a todo el mundo que ella le pertenecía y que nadie los podría separar.:)...LO VOY A REEDITAR;)
1. Prólogo

**1- Los personajes de SSC no me pertenecen si no que a el Grupo Clamp, la historia es mía :)**

**2- Re-editado :)**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba sin darme cuenta, no estaba sola, Tomoyo me acompañaba como siempre. Ella es la mejor amiga que he podido desear, siempre a mi lado sobre todo en los peores momentos.

Miro hacia la ventana y veo el atardecer aparecer, con esos tonos anaranjados y rosáceos, me encanta cuando cae la tarde y puedes ver diferentes tonalidades que me dan una paz y tranquilidad interior tan relajante. Sé que hubo un tiempo en mi vida que fue de completa oscuridad a causa de él.

Tomoyo coloca su mano en la mía ya que se dio cuenta que mi tensión se deben a los recuerdos provocados por él. Miro su mano en la mía y mi vista se desvía hacia mi brazalete que es el recuerdo de cuando toque fondo, sino hubiera tenido la ayuda incondicional de Tomoyo y mi familia creo que otra sería la historia.

- Amiga. Sakura…-dice Tomoyo- Sé en lo que estas pensando pero recuerda que ya no te puede hacer daño ese recuerdo, nos tienes a mí y a tu familia que se preocupa por ti. Sé que lo amabas pero él ya no está, se fue y te dejo sumida en la oscuridad y créeme que cuando lo recuerdo me dan ganas de arrastrarlo con mis propias manos y no solo soy yo la que quiere hacerle cosas que lo hagan sufrir, tus hermanos también quieren hacerle pagar por todo tu sufrimiento. Deberías estar contenta de que él este en otro país lejos de Tokio porque sino él ya no viviría para contarlo.

- Lose amiga pero es que están difícil olvidar, él fue mi primer amor, mi primer amante, mi primer beso, mi primer todo. Sabes se que ya no lo amo, pero aún así la herida sigue abierta, todavía duele como termino todo. Creo que hasta que no lo vea en persona y le diga todo esto que llevo guardado en mi corazón no podré seguir adelante.

Al decir esto Sakura, se le llenan de lagrimas sus ojos. Tomoyo estira sus brazos para abrazarla, le frota la espalda para que calme sus sollozos que empiezan a ser más abundantes. Le responde con su voz tranquila pero con un deje de dureza:

- Sakura no llores, sabes que no merece tus hermosas lágrimas. – Prosigue- Como quisiera encontrarlo para decirle unas cuantas verdades y sobre todo poder darle una bofetada bien merecida, Shaoran Li no merece nada de ti, ni tus lágrimas, tu sonrisa, ni siquiera merecía tu amor por él. Fue un maldito malnacido, hijito de papi que lo único que le importaba era el dinero y meterte en su cama. Dios sabe que no fui en su búsqueda por ti, porque sabía que si te dejaba sola no estaría tranquila sabiendo el daño que te podrías causar en mi ausencia.

- Si amiga eso lo tengo claro, pero aun así duele y duele mucho. –Suspiro- Tengo claro que ustedes que son mi familia es capaz de todo por mí, pero entiende que es necesario que tenga esa conversación con Shaoran, es la única manera de cerrar ese capítulo para siempre. Sé que el va a volver y me lo tendré que encontrar en la calle, o en reuniones sociales a las que tengo que asistir. Por eso es preferible que hable con él y suelte todo lo que llevo guardando en mi corazón, para que así nuestros encuentros puedan ser el de personas civilizadas.

- Lose amiga, lose.

Mientras estaban abrazadas las dos viendo el atardecer caer, Sakura empieza a recordar como conoció a Shaoran Li.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo espero que les guste, sus opiniones me las pueden dejar escribiendo reviews...si quieren darme ideas son todas bienvenidas :)

por favor con sus comentarios no sean crueles, pueden dejar opiniones claras y todo será aceptado.

[RE-EDITE ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO SE LES HAYA ECHO MUY DIFICIL O LARGO LEERLO;)]

Besos Silia

**PD:** si quieren busquen me en facebook por SiliaMili ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**1- Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedades del grupo Clamp, la historia es mía.:)**

**2- Re-editado :)**

* * *

**Recuerdo de Sakura 11 años antes:**

Cuando conocí a Shaoran yo tenía 16 años y él 20 años, en ese tiempo encontré que él era guapo, pero no me llamo tanto la atención ni siquiera llegue a pensar que me lo volvería a encontrar de nuevo.

Nos conocimos cuando fuimos con mis hermanos a tirarnos en parapente, para mí era algo nuevo el poder saltar y experimentar una sensación nueva. Cuando llegamos, mis hermanos rápidamente empezaron a echar a la suerte quien se lanzaría conmigo ya que son muy celosos y posesivos conmigo.

Tengo 4 hermanos mayores, soy la más joven de la familia y además mujer, eso causa que sean demasiado sobre-protectores conmigo, mis papas se preocupan pero no tanto como mis hermanos, aún recuerdo cuando tenía 8 años y por ayudar a un amigo a recuperar su gatito del árbol, donde intentando bajarlo me caí y me lastime. Cuando lo supieron casi se mueren y terminaron gritándole a mi amigo por suerte mis padres intervinieron.

Cuando vieron que Touya gano pusieron caras de malestar por haber perdido. Por suerte los instructores que estaban allí sugirieron que los principiantes se lanzaran con un instructor experimentado y ahí fue que me toco lanzarme con Shaoran.

Fue muy considerado conmigo he intento darme ánimos para no tener miedo. Al momento de saltar sentí adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo y unas ganas de gritar hasta quedar afónica, pero me contuve ya que no quería arruinar el momento, no quería parecer una loca, además que la vista que tuve en esos instantes fue maravillosa, una experiencia de otro mundo.

Estaba tan contenta que a mis padres se les ocurriera salir de vacaciones a un lugar tan maravilloso como es Tomoeda donde se podían realizar este tipo de actividades, a la vez que agradecía que nos hayan permitido lanzarnos en parapente.

Mantuve una conversación animada con Shaoran donde me iba dando cuenta que a veces teníamos gustos similares pero a la vez diferíamos en otras cosas. Cuando pisamos tierra otra vez caímos lejos de donde se suponía que teníamos que caer, así que aprovechamos esos momentos para seguir una conversación tranquila, intercambiamos numero y correo electrónico para mantenernos en contacto ya que nos dimos cuenta que podíamos ser buenos amigos.

Mis hermanos llegaron al lugar al que caímos y pusieron sus caras de _"te mataremos si le hiciste algo a nuestra hermanita y mantente lejos de ella"_, así que decidimos dejar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado pero pensando que nos podíamos mantener en contacto.

* * *

De vuelta de esas hermosas vacaciones volvimos a Tokio y seguí con mi vida normal. No nos pudimos mantener en contacto como queríamos porque al parecer él nunca se conecto y nunca me atreví a llamarlo. Seguí con mi vida normal, olvidando por completo a Shaoran, no sería hasta mitad de año que por casualidad, un día mientras estaba en la librería buscando un libro que quería leer, que me lo volví a topar nuevamente.

En realidad no lo vi instantáneamente ya que estaba concentrada intentando alcanzar el libro que estaba buscando. Era frustrante intentar alcanzar el libro porque no me consideraba que tuviera una estatura baja porque medía 1,70, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo vi una mano sobre mi cabeza que alcanzo el libro sin dificultad alguna. Al darme la vuelta para dar las gracias por ayudarme me topo con unos ojos color ámbar preciosos y ahí me coloco roja como un tomate por esa mirada intensa que se me hacía tan conocida, pero que no lograba recordar de donde la conocía

- Vaya parece que nos volvemos a encontrar nuevamente Sakura.- Me dice el hombre enfrente de mí con una voz ronca y que suena demasiado sexy a mí parecer.

Al darse cuenta que no lo reconozco me mira con una sonrisa burlona en su hermoso rostro y me dice:

- Tan rápido te olvidas de las personas que conoces. Me mira con una mirada entre burlona y triste a la vez.- Parece que sufres de Alzheimer juvenil***sonrisas burlonas***

- Disculpe pero no se dé que me está hablando, yo no lo conozco a usted, además….

**SAKURA POV:**

Es en ese momento que recordé esa mirada, era Shaoran OMG!. Me quería morir en ese momento de vergüenza de que no lo haya reconocido inmediatamente por eso que me miraba así, quería que me tragara la tierra, está bien que sea distraída pero no olvido tan fácilmente a las personas ¿o sí?

**SHAORAN POV:**

Se ve linda cuando se sonroja y sobre todo cuando pasa alguna vergüenza, no pensé que me la encontraría aquí en la librería que suelo frecuentar para comprar los libros que necesito ocupar para mi carrera. Pero es que cuando la vi no pensé en nada más que ayudarla a obtener el libro que quería bajar de la estantería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, específicamente en Inglaterra, otra persona recuerda y hace planes para su futuro. Shaoran Li se está preparando para volver a Tokio y recuperar al amor de su vida, sabe que lo que le hizo es imperdonable pero ya han pasado 7 años de aquello y es hora de recuperar lo que le pertenece.

Gracias a las investigaciones de su fiel mayordomo y amigo Wei Wang, logro ubicarla y saber que ha sido de su vida, aún no logra perdonar a sus padres pero lo que siempre lo mantuvo a flote fue el amor que le profesaba a Sakura. Su flor de cerezo, su ángel, ella siempre fue y será el tesoro más preciado que tuvo en su vida y ahora lo quiere de vuelta.

- Wei espero que tengas todo preparado porque planeo volver a Tokio a recuperar a Sakura.- Informa Shaoran a su fiel mayordomo.

- Si señorito está todo listo para que usted pueda regresar, tengo listas las maletas, las reservaciones y el Pent-house donde va a vivir en Tokio.- Responde Wei con su sonrisa característica.

- Gracias Wei, no sé qué haría sin ti.- Responde Shaoran con una leve sonrisa.

Mirando por la ventana de su oficina en el último piso.

**SHAORAN POV:**

- Sé que le hice daño pero voy a remediarlo, tengo toda una vida para redimirme, se que va a ser difícil que me crea que la amo pero se lo voy a demostrar y en diferentes maneras. Cuando Wei me trajo la foto de Sakura que fue tomada hace 2 meses, en donde se mostraba a la mejor abogada de Tokio casi me muero.

Se veía tan hermosa, mucho más que cuando la conocí y me entraron unos celos tan grandes al ver su belleza, que me hizo pensar que deben haber muchos hombres detrás de ella y eso si que no lo puedo soportar porque ella es mía solo mía. Nadie puede tenerla, solo yo.

Dios ella siempre me hizo perder la compostura y mostrar ese lado posesivo que tengo, aún recuerdo que ella a pesar de ser joven que siempre llamo la atención sin darse cuenta, en esos momentos que rabia sentía por eso la abrazaba y le daba besos tan posesivos porque quería demostrarle a todos que ella tenía un dueño y ese soy yo.

Volvió su vista nuevamente a Londres y se dijo que no importaba que ella estuviera saliendo con alguien más, ella le pertenecía y haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado nuevamente y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara de su lado, menos sus hermanos celosos y posesivos. Nadie la alejaría de él, nadie.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

buen aquí va otro capítulo, espero que les guste, se que es un poco corto pero esa es la idea con los primeros capítulos;)

bueno me dejan sus Reviews y me dicen si les gusto este capítulo;)

se que están con dudas de que fue lo que le hizo Shaoran a Sakura pero quiero que me den sus ideas para tener una idea de cuan cerca andan de lo que estoy desarrollando;)

y por último quiero dar les las gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios:)...disculpen mis faltas ortográficas pero no tengo beta así que hago lo que mejor puedo:)

[RE-EDITADO, ESPERO QUE ASI ESTE MUCHO MEJOR PARA QUE LO PUEDAN LEER MUCHO MAS FACIL :)]

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean pueden buscarme en facebook como SiliaMili ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**1- los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grupo Clamp. La historia en si es mía:)**

**2- Re-editado :)**

* * *

** Recuerdo de Sakura 11 años antes:**

**SAKURA POV:**

Después de pasar por alto lo despistada que soy, nos pusimos a conversar sobre lo que habíamos hecho y como iba nuestra vida ahora. Decidimos seguir nuestra conversación en un café que había cerca de la librería, allí seguimos con la conversación, comentando nuestras vidas y anécdotas.

No nos dimos cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando vimos el reloj llevábamos en el café como 2 horas seguidas, si no hubiera sido que me llaman a mi celular hubiera seguido allí conversando, conversar con él siempre era fácil porque prestaba atención a lo que yo estaba diciendo y viceversa.

La llamada era de Touya que estaba preocupado queriendo saber donde me encontraba, si estaba bien, si no me había perdido o lastimado. Me causaba gracia que mis hermanos fueran tan paranoicos, nadie lo creería porque no tienen la pinta de ser de esos hermanos que son celosos, paranoicos y sobre-protectores .

Cuando colgué la llamada le explique que tenía que regresar antes que empezaran a preocuparse más, me pidió mi número de teléfono para mantenernos comunicados y pudiéramos salir otra vez. No pensé que saldría con él otra vez, creí que lo hacía por simple cortesía.

Pero me equivoque de nuevo porque al día siguiente me llamo para que salgamos un rato y siguiéramos la conversación donde la dejamos. Después de eso seguimos saliendo juntos y me empecé a dar cuenta que me estaba enamorando de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TIEMPO DESPUES...**

Se acercaba mi cumpleaños, no sabía que podría pasar pero algo me decía que me tenía una sorpresa para ese día tan especial. Cuando llego mi cumpleaños fui felicitada por mis padres y hermanos, luego fue el turno de mis amigos, hasta que él me pidió que nos juntáramos en el parque porque quería darme mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Nunca imagine que mi regalo sería que me pidiera ser su novia, ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida. Obviamente le dije que sí, acerco sus labios a los míos y me dio el beso más dulce que pude desear.

Fue tan tierno, después que nos separamos me dijo:_ Este fue el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida, y tenerte como mi novia es el regalo más preciado que he podido tener. Te juro que te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz de tu vida._ Él dijo eso pero al final igual terminó haciéndome daño, mucho daño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevábamos 6 meses siendo novios y tomamos la decisión de decírselo a mis padres y hermanos. Sabíamos que mis padres nos apoyarían pero temíamos lo que dirían mis hermanos, no quería que ellos lo amenazaran o le dijeran que se alejara de mí.

Sé que puede sonar cursi pero desde que estaba con él sentía que no viviría sin, no podría, él me era necesario para seguir viviendo. Cuando llegamos a casa estaba muy nerviosa, por suerte mis hermanos aun no llegaban, así que tuve la oportunidad de presentar a Shaoran con mis padres.

Lo más increíble fue que a mis papas les cayo súper bien, les encanto y no les importo que fuera mayor que yo, en realidad no les preocupaba mucho ya que yo tenía 17 años y dentro de 6 meses más cumpliría la mayoría de edad así que con o sin su consentimiento igual estaría con él.

Ahora venía la parte difícil que eran mis hermanos, tuve suerte porque cuando llegaron mi mamá fue la que los pudo controlar, aunque debo admitir que lo querían matar por estar con su hermana pequeñ aguantaron porque Shaoran les demostró que me amaba lo suficiente o eso creía yo.

Nunca llegamos a imaginar que Shaoran era un mentiroso y que lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo. Paso el tiempo, entre a la universidad a estudiar la carrera que mas me gustaba, era apasionada con mis estudios y me encantaba lo que había elegido, un día, ya habían pasado 2 años, Shaoran se presento en mi casa muy nervioso, me pidió que lo acompañara a fuera un rato porque quería hablar conmigo. Nos sentamos en el parque y me daba cuenta que lo que me quería decir debía ser muy importante porque se le notaba el nerviosismo.

- Shaoran, amor, que pasa te veo demasiado nervioso.-

- Lo que pasa es que cometí el error de decirles a mis padres que tengo novia y que voy en serio contigo. Sakura yo te amo más que a mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero tengo miedo, no quiero que conozcas a mis padres, ya te he contado que ellos no son como los tuyos.-

Cuando el me dijo eso mi corazón dio un salto de alegría porque él quería pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, pero a la vez me preocupo lo que me decía de sus padres. Yo ya sabía cómo eran sus padres, él me lo había contado muchas veces, me lo contaba porque muchas veces lo vi muy molesto.

Eso era a causa de sus padres que siempre estaban molestando para que se casara con una joven de su alcurnia. A mi igual me molestaba que le dijeran eso porque me preocupaba que un día él se diera cuenta que yo no le convenía. Pero siempre me demostraba lo contrarío o eso creía yo.

- Amor no te preocupes sabes que nadie nos puede separar, si lo que quieren tus padres es conocerme, está bien vamos a tu casa los conozco y luego nos vamos. Si mis hermanos no lograron separarnos menos lo podrán hacer tus padres.-

- Es que tu no los conoces, no sabes de lo que son capaz.-

- Sé que ellos son difíciles pero que pueden hacer.-

Eso fue lo que dije, pero estaba en un gran error. La cena con ellos fue desagradable, no les guste por la simple razón porque no pertenecía a su mundo y me lo demostraron de diferentes maneras, fue la peor velada que he tenido. Shaoran se molesto y termino gritándoles.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** bueno me costo mucho sacar este capítulo adelante porque estoy con un mes de pruebas así que espero que hayan tenido paciencia.

quiero que me den su opinión de como quedo, para poder mejorarlo si es necesario, agradezco todos los comentarios hermosos que han dejado y espero que sigan. se que puede parecer un poco rara la historia o que no me quedo muy bien pero lo hago con mucho esfuerzo y cariño para ustedes.

espero que sus comentarios sean constructivos para mejorar esta historia y ademas espero que me den ideas para seguir con este fic.

AVISO!: voy a subir otra historia relacionada con SCC espero que lo lean y me digan como quedo:)

voy a estar esperando sus comentarios y me den ideas para la otra historia:)

[RE-EDITADO PARA QUE ASI LES SEA MAS FACIL LEERLO :)]

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean agregarme a facebook con este nombre me encontraran más fácil SiliaMili ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**1- los personajes no me pertenece, sino que son propiedad del grupo Clamp:)**

**2- las palabras en mayúscula significa que están alzando la voz o gritando:)**

**3- esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior, esto es lo que sigue del capítulo anterior para que puedan entender:)**

**4- Re-editado :)**

* * *

- ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A TRATAR A SAKURA ASÍ, QUIENES SE CREEN QUE SON, LES VOY A DECIR AHORA Y PARA QUE LO TENGAN PRESENTE DESDE AHORA YA, NO VOY A DEJAR A SAKURA, LA AMO Y QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA EL RESTO DE MI VIDA Y SÍ A USTEDES NO LES GUSTA PUES MALA SUERTE SE AGUANTAN, PORQUE ELLA ES LA UNICA A LA QUE AMO Y NADIE NI SIQUIERA USTEDES ME VAN A SEPARAR DE ELLA!-

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TRATARNOS ASI, NOSOTROS SOMOS TUS PADRES!-

- ¡JAMAS SE HAN COMPORTADO COMO MIS PADRES, ADEMAS EL RESPETO SE GANA Y USTEDES JAMAS ME HAN DEMOSTRADO QUE SON MERECEDORES DE EL!-

De esa forma Shaoran me toma de la mano y me saca de la mansión en la que vivían, estaba muy molesto, me daba miedo hablarle o preguntarle cualquier cosa. Nos subimos a su auto y partimos con rumbo desconocido.

Estaba muerta de miedo porque Shaoran no paraba de golpear el volante, además llevaba una velocidad demasiado rápida. Le tome la mano e intente tranquilizarlo susurrándole palabras de tranquilidad. Cuando hice esto él pareció calmarse y decidió detenerse. Cuando aparco me tomo la mano con fuerza y solo me dijo:

- Lo siento, siento mucho lo que paso. Yo sabía que esto podría llegar a suceder pero nunca pensé que se comportarían de esa manera. Fue tan desagradable como se comportaron, odio cuando hacen eso, siempre lo hice.-

- No te preocupes, se que ellos se comportaron mal pero yo no los odio ni los juzgo yo ni los critico. Sabes lo mejor de esta velada fue lo que les dijiste a ellos, cuando les dijiste que me amabas y que querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. A mí me pasa igual, siento que eres el único con el cual voy a pasar el resto de mi vida. Te amo más que nada en este mundo no lo olvides nunca.-

Cuando le dije esto, se emociono y me abrazo. Fue separando su abrazo del mío, acerco su rostro al mío y me dio un dulce beso, donde me demostraba todo su amor. Pasaron los días, hasta que un día me pidió que saliéramos a cenar el día de mi cumpleaños que justo era mañana, además que celebrábamos 4 años juntos y mis 19 años.

Me paso a buscar como a las 8 porque era una cena y además formal. Mi amiga Tomoyo me ayudo con el vestido, confecciono uno especial para mí. Llegamos al restaurant, nos llevaron a nuestra mesa, él caballerosamente me ofreció sentarme en la silla. Terminamos de cenar y venía la hora del postre cuando él se acerca a mí, se arrodilla y me pregunta.

- Sakura Kinomoto, sé que esto puede ser apresurado pero me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, no quiero estar ni un minuto más sin ti a mi lado.-

- Si, obvio que sí- Esa fue mi respuesta con lágrimas en los ojos, me puso el anillo y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Escucharon señores, ella me dijo que sí.-

Se empezaron a escuchar aplausos por todo el restaurant. Terminamos el postre y salimos de allí. Fuimos hasta su apartamento, en el cual he estado muchas veces pero jamás ha pasado nada. Allí abrió una botella de champán para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

Luego de eso me abrazo y me empezó a besar. Fue de esa forma que de un beso tierno y dulce, paso a uno apasionado y lleno de lujuria. Cuando nos separamos por falta de oxigeno el tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me empezó a dar besos por todo mi rostro.

- Tengo que detenerme no quiero asustarte y obligarte a algo que no quieras.- Me dijo con la voz entre ronca y entre cortada.

- No me importa, Shaoran quiero hacerlo, estoy preparada para hacerlo contigo. No te tengo miedo, se que jamás me podrías hacer daño, te amo y quiero ser tuya.-

- Te amo y jamás te podría hacer daño, primero me corto un brazo antes de causarte sufrimiento.-

Me llevo hasta su habitación, me recostó sobre la cama y empezó a besarme. Fue allí donde me hizo suya, me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma como él también lo hizo. O eso pensé yo, no sabía cuan equivocada llegaría a estar.

Fue pasando el tiempo, le contamos de nuestros planes a mis padres y hermanos. Ellos pusieron caras largas y ceños fruncidos, pero no nos importo, lo importante era que aceptaban nuestro compromiso y que nos daban sus bendiciones.

Pasaron 3 meses de aquello y siempre estábamos juntos y terminábamos en su departamento, siempre haciendo el amor y luego el me iba a dejar hasta mi casa. Pero un día me di cuenta que no me estaba llegando mi menstruación y me asuste.

Así que decidí comprar una prueba de embarazo para salir de las dudas, cuando tenía relaciones sexuales con Shaoran no nos preocupábamos de protegernos porque al final nos íbamos a casar. Cuando salí del baño mi amiga me estaba esperando con una cara de angustia y preocupación por saber el resultado.

Al ver mi cara confirmo sus sospechas estaba embarazada y no podía dejar de sonreír porque esperaba un hijo del amor de mi vida. Ella corrió a abrazarme y darme las felicitaciones. Esperaba un bebe, mío y de Shaoran. Deje pasar unos días para poder contarle a Shaoran la noticia, debía tener unos 2 meses más o menos de embarazo. Cuando me llamo para que nos reuniéramos en su departamento, pensé que ese era el momento de decirle la verdad.

Cuando llegue allí, él estaba esperándome. Estaba serio, distante y frío. Me recibió de una forma extraña, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso fue tan extraño.

- Te cite aquí porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante.-

- Yo igual tengo que decirte algo muy importante, que tiene que ver con nosotros.-

- Quiero que terminemos.-

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, no podía creer que él me dijera eso. No podía ser cierto lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Shaoran que dices, como que terminar. Porque es que ya no me amas, hay otra persona.-

- No, no hay nadie. Quiero terminar porque esto ya pasó, no hay nada que hacer. Sakura ya no te amo, ni siquiera te ame, fue solo un juego para pasar el rato.-

- Shaoran porque dices eso, no te creo, no puede ser verdad.- A Sakura le corren las lagrimas por sus pálidas mejilla, no puede parar de llorar porque no cree nada de lo que él le dice.-

- Pues no me importa si no me crees, esa es la verdad. Ya no volveremos a vernos, mañana me voy a estudiar al extranjero y me quedare allá o tal vez vuelva para casarme con una mujer adecuada.-

- ...

- Ya te dije que lo único que quería de ti era tu cuerpo y pasar el rato. Tuve que esperar mucho tiempo pero valió la pena la espera, no crees.-

Al escuchar esto, ella no pudo más y le planto una bofetada tan fuerte que él llego a dar vuelta su rostro, la mejilla le quedo roja. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, salió corriendo del departamento sin un rumbo fijo. Corrió todo lo que le daban sus piernas, cuando paro de correr se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de su amiga Tomoyo.

Toco el timbre y pidió hablar con su amiga. Al entrar a la casa Tomoyo la esperaba, lo único que atino a hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga y llorar como un magdalena. No paró de llorar en toda la noche.

Tomoyo estaba demasiado preocupada sabía que en el estado de su amiga no era bueno que pasara malos ratos. En medio de sus sollozos le logro explicar lo sucedido. Tomoyo estaba furiosa quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

Al día siguiente no quería salir de la casa de Tomoyo, lo único que quería era morir, ya nada me importaba, ni siquiera mi bebe. El no merecía lo que estaba pasando, menos un padre desgraciado. No puedo creer que me mintiera, que me utilizara. No puedo entender como logro engañarme a mí, a mis amigos y a mi familia de que me amaba. Es demasiado buen actor.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aun me faltan capítulos por subir así que espero sus comentarios. aún queda mas sufrimiento para nuestra pobre Sakura.

muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, los leí todos y me encanta que les hayan gustado mis historias.;)

bueno para los que leyeron De vuelta otra vez a mi vida, tengo que decirles que tal vez demore en subir el próximo capítulo porque aun lo estoy editando, además que me gusta que estén así de preocupadas por saber que es lo que paso realmente;)

espero que ahora hayan aclarado sus dudas un poco, cualquier duda o idea ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, déjenme un comentario para saber las dudas, ideas o las propias conclusiones que lleguen a tener;)

[RE-EDITADO PARA QUE PUEDAN LEERLO MEJOR:)]

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar al facebook por SiliaMili;)


	5. Chapter 4

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi propiedad:)**

**2- Disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica, pero intento que no hayan, hago lo que puedo :)**

**3- Re-editado:)**

* * *

Tomoyo fue a verlo y cuando volvió llego con la noticia de que él se había ido al extranjero a estudiar. Mi querida amiga, aun recuerdo la cara de enojo y odio que tenía hacia Shaoran. Por eso la quiero tanto, es como una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve.

El problema que tenia ahora era lo de mi bebe, como les iba a decir que estaba embarazada. Como les diría que me destrozaron el corazón, que me quería morir. De donde sacaba las fuerzas para vivir, siento que me robaron el corazón y en el lugar de él dejaron un hueco, un vacío.

Paso una semana, mi familia ya sabía de mi embarazo Tomoyo se encargo de contarles, yo no podía. Mis padres y hermanos estaban muy preocupados porque no me estaba alimentando como debía y además estaba muy deprimida.

Pasaron 2 semanas más hasta que mis padres decidieron que vea a un psicólogo por la depresión que me dio. El psicólogo les recomendó que no me presionaran ni que me hablaran de él. A causa de las hormonas del embarazo eso hacía que estuviera mucho más sensible y susceptible a que la depresión se agravara.

Lo que más les preocupaba era que después de tener a mi hijo yo pudiera no quererlo o que se agravara la situación. Pero al final esas preocupaciones no fueron necesarias porque un día empecé a tener fuertes dolores en el abdomen y después empecé a sangrar.

Me dio mucho miedo porque eso significaba que podría perder a mi hijo. Yo no quería perderlo, le rezaba a Dios para que no se lo llevara, era lo único que tenía de él. Mi hermano Touya me encontró y me llevo de urgencia hacia el hospital.

Ingrese con síntomas de perdida, pero al final los médicos no pudieron hacer nada porque ese día termine por perder a mi bebe. Me quería morir realmente, era mi culpa que mi bebe se muriera. Todo por estar triste, por eso lo perdí, esos eran mis pensamientos que me llevaron a un depresión profunda, ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir.

- Amiga, no te sientas culpable, el doctor ya te dijo que eso podría suceder algunas veces y eso no necesariamente es culpa de la madre. Vamos amiga anímate un poco, salgamos un rato a pasear.-

- No Tomoyo quiero estar en la casa, ahora que no hay nadie quiero pensar con claridad que voy a hacer con mi vida.-

- Amiga…no quiero dejarte sola me da miedo que te pase algo.-

- No te preocupes voy a estar bien.- logre esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya había tomado una decisión, por eso necesitaba que Tomoyo se fuera. Había decidido acompañar a mi bebe en el cielo. Solo necesitaba quedarme sola para proceder. Una vez que Tomoyo se fue me encerré en el baño con un cuchillo, cerré la puerta con llave y abrí la llave de la bañera para llenarla.

Una vez que se estaba llena, me metí en ella y me corte las muñecas. Vi como empezó a salir la sangre a borbotones de mis venas, empecé a sentir mi cuerpo ligero, sentía que todos mis males se iban y una paz me embargaba.

En eso Tomoyo empezó a sentir algo en el pecho y decidió ir a mi casa a ver qué sucedía conmigo. Al ver que no le contestaba la puerta se preocupo y decidió ocupar la llave de repuesto que tenemos escondida en un macetero. Al entrar empezó a preguntar por mí.

- Sakura, donde estas. Amiga vine a quedarme contigo un rato. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

- ….

Pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta decidió subir a ver donde me encontraba, desde las escaleras escuchaba correr el agua de la bañera. Cuando entra a mi pieza y no me ve, cree que me estoy bañando al acercarse a la puerta del baño estaba levantando la mano para tocarla, cuando se da cuenta que el agua sale del baño y moja el piso.

Pero lo que más la preocupo fue que el agua estuviera teñida de color rojo. Se empezó a desesperar, toco con fuerza y me llamaba. Podía escuchar a lo lejos sus gritos y sollozos. En eso llega mi hermano y escucha el escándalo que tenía Tomoyo que decide subir. Cuando ve a Tomoyo golpeando la puerta intentando ingresar.

Al ver el piso decide actuar rápidamente, quita a mi amiga de la puerta. El mismo le da una fuerte patada a la puerta que la rompe y logra ingresar. Al verme allí, dentro de la bañera, con el agua completamente roja, se queda paralizado.

Era como ver una escena de terror, Tomoyo también decide entrar a ver qué pasaba conmigo. Al verme allí, grita fuertemente mi nombre.

- ¡SAKURAAAA!-

Touya logra salir de su shock y me saca del agua, cargándome le pide a Tomoyo que llame a una ambulancia, mientras él me coloca sobre la cama e intenta detener la sangre que sale de mis muñecas.

La ambulancia llega 10 minutos después y me trasladan al hospital. Una vez en el hospital procedieron a internarme en urgencias ya que necesitaba que suturasen mis heridas, también necesitaba una transfusión desangre, porque había perdido mucha estando en la bañera.

Los doctores hablaron con mis padres, les explicaron que estaba viva de milagro, lo que iba a necesitar ahora era mucho apoyo de mi familia y amigos. Vieron mi historial clínico, por lo que decidieron que necesitaba estar internada en un hospital siquiátrico.

Esa era su recomendación para mí, mis padres inmediatamente se alarmaron, pero el doctor logro tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que no era porque estuviera loca sino por los problemas emocionales que estaba mostrando.

Ellos recomendaban eso porque sabían que la depresión por la cual estaba pasando era de cuidado, creían que era lo mejor para mí, ellos no descartaban que volviera a intentar suicidarme porque la depresión no iba a desaparecer así como así.

Mis padres accedieron a internarme, sabían que era lo mejor para mí. Pero mis hermanos estaban furiosos, no conmigo sino que con Shaoran, ellos sabían que él causante de mi depresión era él.

Touya quería matarlo, Kerberous quería torturarlo de la peor manera, Spinneel y Yue querían cortarle su miembro. Bueno y Yukito mi primo que solía juntarse con mis hermanos solo los intentaba apaciguar, les recordaba que yo no necesitaba que ellos anduvieran causando problemas sino que los necesitaba calmados.

Cuando llegue al siquiátrico vi gente con muchos problemas, esquizofrénicos, depresión, anorexia, etc. Había de todo allí, estuve alrededor de un año internada, me iban a visitar muy seguido mis familiares y amigos.

Estando allí logre salir adelante, me di cuenta que lo amaba y que la muerte de mi hijo no era mí culpa. Cuando empecé a salir de esa etapa oscura vi que era necesario salir de la depresión, que muchas veces pasamos por ese tipo de etapas pero que yo era muy afortunada porque tenía el apoyo incondicional de mi familia.

Además allí descubrí que no era necesario olvidar lo que me había sucedido sino que tenía que aprender de los sucedido para mejorar. Al salir del siquiátrico, reanude mis estudios, terminando mi carrera de Derecho, mis padres y mi amiga Tomoyo me regalaron estos brazaletes que son un recordatorio de esa época obscura por cual pase y cada vez que las veo siento más fuerzas para continuar viviendo.

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

**SAKURA POV:**

Cuando voy despertando de mí trance veo que Tomoyo me está mirando fijamente, creo que se ha dado cuenta lo que estaba pensando o mejor dicho pensando.

- Sakura veo que aun estas sumida en tus recuerdos.-

- Si amiga pero no lo puedo evitar, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que paso todo, hoy mi hijo tendría 8 años, sería un niño o niña muy hermoso(a).

- Si eso es cierto, pero no te preocupes algún día tendrás un hermoso bebe al que cuidar.-

- Tal vez amiga, tal vez. Pero sabes esos recuerdos ya no duelen ni me lastiman, lo único que lo hace aun ahora es Shaoran, aun lo amo pero también siento rencor hacia él. Por mentirme, abandonarme cuando más lo necesitaba. Nunca le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo.-

- Si sé amiga, por eso es que cuando lo tenga al frente mío que le voy a decir unas cuantas verdades y le voy a dar una bofetada que haga que mí mano quede marcada en su mejilla, se merece eso y más.-

- Jajajaja…..amiga no seas tan sádica, sé que lo odias pero no es necesario que ensucies tus manos. Ahora lo importante es tú estado, sabes que no puedes pasar rabias, Eriol también te lo dijo. No quiero que mi futuro sobrino sobrina tenga problemas o nazca con el seño fruncido.-

- Lo sé, ya Eriol me lo dijo, es que estamos tan ilusionados con nuestro primer bebe. Te confieso que estoy muy asustada de perderlo. Siempre dicen que los 3 primeros meses son los de más cuidado. Hay amiga lo siento te hice acordar de tu bebe, lo siento mucho, yo y mi bocota.

- Amiga no te preocupes yo ya lo supere. Sé que tienes miedo pero no tienes que pensar así lo mejor es que pienses positivo y te relajes. Cuando tengas a tu hijo en tus brazos estoy segura que no vas a tener ese miedo, sino que vas a sentir una dicha tan grande al sentir ese bebe en tus brazos. Solo piensa en eso.-

- Amiga eres la mejor, ahora con más razón creo que tú debes ser la madrina de mi bebe, quiero que tú me ayudes a escoger el nombre de mi hijo.-

- Tomoyo eso sería un gran honor, obvio que me encantaría ser la madrina de tu bebe y además te ayudare con el nombre y a escoger la ropa.-

- Bueno entonces me vas a acompañar a escoger ropa de premamá, necesito cosas para mostrarle a todos que voy a ser madre. Si vieras a Eriol, casi no me deja hacer nada, le he dicho que estoy embarazada no enferma. Quiere que el bebe sea mujer para mimarla y traerle cosas lindas de niña. Yo quiero que sea varón para mimarlo y que ojala se parezca a su padre. Eriol quiere todo lo contrario, quiere que se parezca a mí. Que dices tú Sakura.-

- Yo deseo que nazca sano, eso es lo más importante. Espero que tu parto no tenga ninguna complicación.-

- Amiga eres la mejor, esperemos que tu deseo se cumpla.-

Ellas siguieron con la conversación, hicieron sus planes para el día siguiente, lo que Sakura no imaginaba es que pronto su mundo volvería a sacudirse nuevamente.

**EN OTRO LUGAR.**

**AVION CON DESTINO TOKIO:**

Shaoran venía absorto en sus pensamientos. Recordaba claramente el momento en el cual tuvo que separarse de Sakura y los motivos que lo llevaron a ello.

**SHAORAN POV:**

No puedo olvidar lo que tuve que hacer para dejar a Sakura, todo por culpa de mis padres. Aun recuerdo su cara y todavía tengo el recuerdo de su bofetada. Tuve que abandonarla por culpa de mis padres, todo porque ellos amenazaron con hacerle daño a ella y su familia.

Incluso llegaron a decir que eran capaces de hacer que ella termine viviendo en otro continente. Cuando me dijeron que tenía que terminar con ella, sentí tanto odio hacia ellos, lo único que me abstuvo de hacerles daño fue que Sakura era lo más importante para mí y que tenía que dejarla para salvarla de mis padres.

Pero en ese entonces me prometí que lucharía muy duro para salir adelante y crear mi propio imperio, donde podría llevar a cabo mis propios planes para el futuro. Ahora que lo he logrado no tengo necesidad de ellos.

Con el poder que tengo, puedo proteger a mi amada Sakura y su familia de cualquiera que intente separarnos o intente hacerle daño. El problema que tengo ahora es cómo voy a lograr conquistarla de nuevo, cómo me voy a ganar su confianza. Además no solo tengo ese problema con ella, también están sus hermanos que son tan posesivos. Me deben odiar por haberle hecho daño a Sakura.

- Señorito pronto aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

- Gracias Wei por informarme.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Pronto aterrizaremos, pronto me reuniré contigo mi flor de cerezo. Prepárate Sakura porque esta vez no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, ahora no podrán separarnos. Nadie podrá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** bueno se que es un capítulo un poco triste y depresivo pero esa era la idea...se que algunas querrán matarme por que el bebe de Sakura no nació pero esa era la idea.

quiero agradecer a los que han leído este fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estos siempre me animan para seguir escribiendo.

a quienes leen el otro fic que tengo, desde acá también les doy las gracias por leerlo y por sus hermosos comentarios.

aprovecho para desearle a una de mis lectoras Elfenixenlasllamas, un feliz cumpleaños atrasado que bueno que te haya gustado el otro fic :)

AVISO: estoy pensando escribir un nuevo fic, y quiero saber que les parece la idea de que Shaoran tenga un hermano gemelo, dejenme sus ideas y demás cosas que voy a tomar todo lo que me recomienden en consideración.:)

[RE-EDITADO PARA QUE SE LES HAGA MAS FACIL LEERLO:)]

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar a facebook como SiliaMili;)


	6. Chapter 5

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**2- Siento mucho no haber actualizado esta historia pero en notas de la autora les explicare porque :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura estuvo demasiado ocupada, tuvo que estar pendiente del su trabajo ya que justo ese día tenía mucho clientes que atender en su buffet. Después acompaño a Tomoyo para ver ropa de premamá y ropa de bebe, compraron colores neutros ya que aun faltaba mucho para saber el sexo del bebe.

Cuando llego a su departamento estaba agotada, miro su contestadora y tenía varios mensajes. La mayoría era de sus hermanos que quería saber cómo se encontraba y cuando los iba a ir a visitar. También tenía mensajes de su secretaria que le pedía que vaya temprano en la mañana para arreglar algunas cosas, antes de que se vaya de vacaciones.

Pronto se acercarían sus merecidas vacaciones que decidió tomar en Kioto cerca de la playa para poder relajarse. Iba a tener sus vacaciones por una semana lejos de Tokio, sus planes eran ir sola, tenía mucho que reflexionar. Lo que no esperaba ella que pronto todos sus planes de relajarse se irían por la borda ya que había alguien de su pasado que volvía para atormentarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MANSION LI**

- No puedo creer que Shaoran haya vuelto a Tokio. Hien crees que haya vuelto para recuperar a esa joven del cual estuvo enamorado hace tanto tiempo.-

- Si Ieran, lo más probable es que haya vuelto por ella, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada para impedir que estén juntos. Él tiene su propio dinero, ya no sirven nuestras amenazas con él. La joven tiene su propio buffet de abogados y es reconocida en todo Japón. Estuvo mal haberlos separado, de haber sabido que Sakura Kinomoto se iba a convertir en lo que es hoy los hubiéramos dejado seguir juntos. Incluso los hermanos de ella han triunfado. Son médicos, chefs, ingenieros y políticos. Estoy seguro que estaríamos igual en la cima y por lo menos habríamos tenido a nuestro hijo con nosotros y tal vez estaríamos disfrutando de nietos.-

- Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, no podemos volver el tiempo atrás para arreglar lo que hicimos, sino que podemos arreglar el presente. Tenemos que lograr que esos dos vuelvan a estar juntos.-

- Lo sé, pero como. Shaoran nunca nos va a perdonar la amenaza que le hicimos para que dejara a la joven. Aun me arrepiento de haber dicho esas palabras. No sé que me paso para decir algo tan cruel y desarmado.-

- Querido…-

- No digas nada, porque el recuerdo de esa noche siempre estará presente, sobre todo por el odio de mi propio hijo. No sabes lo que sentí al ver sus ojos cargados de odio.-

**RECUERDO DE HIEN 7 AÑOS ATRÁS:**

- Shaoran quiero que termines ese noviazgo de inmediato, no puedes estar con alguien como ella, no pertenece a nuestro estatus social.-

- COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO, YO LA AMO, LA AMO Y NO PIESO DEJARLA. USTDES SIEMPRE SALEN CON SUS ESTUPIDAS IDEAS DEL ESTATUS SOCIAL. ELLA HA SIDO LA UNICAQUE ME QUIERE POR LO QUE SOY NO POR LO QUE TENGO Y NO PIENSO DEJARLA, AUNQUE USTEDES ME DESEHEREDEN NO PIENSO ALEJARME DE ELLA.-

- PUES NO SOLO TE DESHEREDAREMOS SINO QUE LA ENVIAREMOS LEJOS DE TI, SOY CAPAZ DE ENVIARLA COMO ESCLAVA SEXUAL A AMERICA, LA VOY A VENDER COMO SI FUERA CUALDQUIER BULTO SHAORAN. MAS TE VALE QUE HAGAS LAS COSAS POR LAS BUENAS SINO ELLA PAGARA LAS CONSECUENCIAS.-

- NO SE ATREVERIAN, SI USTEDES LLEGAN A HACER ESO LES JURO QUE NUNCA SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR.-

- Bueno Shaoran la decisión ahora está en tus manos, tú decides como terminar con ella porque o sino nosotros vamos a intervenir y yo diría que eso saldría mucho peor no crees. Tengo todo listo para que se la lleven, se la pueden llevar de día, sus padres solo pensaran que está desaparecida solo nosotros sabríamos la verdad. Así que te recomiendo que pienses muy bien como lo vas a hacer para terminar con ella porque sino esto lo decidiremos nosotros.-

- Está bien terminare con ella, pero ten presente esto ustedes no son mis padres, me avergüenzo de que seamos familia. LOS ODIO-

Dicho esto Shaoran se retira dando un portazo y yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo. Hien y Ieran se quedan allí en el living de su casa con las palabras de su hijo resonando en sus cabezas.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

- Aun escucho las palabras de mi propio hijo diciéndome que me odia. Te das cuenta Ieran, mi hijo me odia y no sabes el peso que llevo en el corazón desde ese día, siento que tengo el corazón sangrando de dolor por esas palabras.-

- Crees que no lo sé, yo también siento un vacío en mi corazón al pensar que mi propio hijo no quiere saber nada de mí que soy su madre.-

- Por eso tenemos que ayudarlos a estar juntos, mi conciencia no me deja vivir tranquilo pensando que separamos a dos jóvenes que se amaban como ellos lo hacían.-

- Si te apoyo con eso, ahora que Shaoran volvió podemos hacer algo para ayudarlos.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un Pent-house en el centro de Tokio, Shaoran estaba recién instalándose en su nuevo hogar, tenía planes futuros para su empresa, pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía ocupado, no lo que lo mantenía con su mente en otro lugar era Sakura.

Él tenía muy claro que le iba a costar conquistarla nuevamente y además tenía que pensar en los hermanos de ella, sus cuñados que no lee dejarían acercarse nuevamente sin que él tuviera que sufrir alguna lesión. Pero estaba preparado para todo. Llamaría al detective que contrato para vigilar a Sakura para que le entregue información nueva, necesitaba saber que era lo que había hecho Sakura en estos días y lo que haría para poder trazar un plan adecuado.

En realidad lo pensó mejor y decidió que le pediría a detective que le diera un informe con lo que ha hecho esos días además de informarle si hay algún pretendiente alrededor de Sakura. El llamaría a la oficina de Sakura para saber si ella estaría ocupada, lo haría como futuro cliente, estaba seguro que no le pondrían problemas, ya que le dirían si ella tendría tiempo o no.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Tendré que llamar al señor Tanaka para que me traiga rápido esos informes, tengo que saber lo que ha pasado con Sakura estos días. Le pediré a Wei que lo llame para pedirle lo necesario.

- Wei necesito que me hagas un favor, llama al señor Tanaka y pídele un informe con lo que ha hecho Sakura estos días por favor.-

- Como usted ordene señorito.-

- Voy a estar en mi despacho, necesito hacer una llamada, no quiero que nadie me moleste.-

- Como usted ordene.-

Shaoran decidió llamar inmediatamente a despacho de Sakura para saber si podría hacer una cita con ella, era la mejor forma de ver si estaba muy ocupada. Descolgó el teléfono y marco el número del despacho de Sakura, al otro lado una voz muy familiar le contesto:

- Buenas tardes, despacho de la abogada Sakura Kinomoto, en que puedo ayudarle.-

- Buenas tardes, quisiera saber si la señorita Kinomoto tiene tiempo de atenderme para pasado mañana, quiero que me asesore legalmente con mi empresa.-

- Oh, lo siento mucho pero ella no podrá atenderlo porque pasado mañana se va de vacaciones y no vuelve dentro de una semana.-

- A ya veo y después de eso ella va a volver a trabajar cierto.-

- Si por supuesto. Pero si es muy urgente me puede dejar su número y yo le aviso a la señorita Sakura y mañana le puedo hacer un espacio para que la vea.-

- No, no es necesario, no estoy apurado solo eso quería saber. Muchas gracias por la información.-

- Bueno, de nada. Hasta luego señor…-

- Wei Wang. Buenas tardes.-

- Buenas tardes.-

**SHAORAN POV:**

Bien parece que la podre ver sin necesidad de esconderme tan pronto. Tengo que averiguar adonde va a pasar sus vacaciones. Cuando lo sepa me voy a aparecer por allá casualmente y así podre explicarme con ella lo que paso. Ya no puedo estar sin ella, el tiempo que ha pasado es muy largo y siento mi alma vacía sin su amor, sin sus caricias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto otro personaje pensaba como lograría acercarse a Sakura. Estaba enamorado de ella pero no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella porque le parecía que ella no lo notaba. Bueno además estaban sus hermanos que parecían sus perros guardianes que no dejaban que nadie se le acercara.

Kenichi Zhoujo era un joven que trabajaba con uno de los hermanos de Sakura en el hospital, era de una edad con Touya y fue gracias a él que la conoció. Ella fue a ver a su hermano al trabajo porque quería conocer donde su hermano desempeñaba sus labores. Cuando Kenichi la conoció fue amor a primera vista, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como ella, con su hermoso pelo recogido en una coleta elegante.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, además se notaba que tenía una figura envidiable pero que no se notaba demasiado o ella lograba disimularla con un traje formal de dos piezas que suelen usar las ejecutivas. Su piel blanca y tersa que daban de acariciarla. Ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para saludarlo porque en eso apareció su hermano y se la llevo de inmediato como si se hubiera dado cuenta que el estaba interesado en su querida hermanita.

Kenichi media 1,80, tenía los ojos color café, su pelo era corto de color negro. Era un hombre apuesto que llamaba la atención de las damas pero que por cosas del destino aun no encontraba la adecuada. Pero al parecer de él ya la había encontrado, pero la dama en cuestión no lo noto. Por eso se decidió a conocerla e invitarla a salir pero al enterarse que ella era celada por sus hermanos y que ellos no permitían que se le acercaran hombres empezó a ver la situación un poco difícil.

Ya sabía lo necesario de ella, que trabajaba como abogada en su propio bufet de abogados, hasta el momento no se le sabía de ninguna relación con hombres y era una de las abogadas más cotizadas del mercado. Además de saber que ella era despiadada en los juicios, nadie que la conociera fuera de su trabajo pensaría que esa joven que se veía tan frágil y triste a veces era una maquina en los juicios. Con eso se demostraba que las apariencias engañan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Sakura tenía listas sus maletas para viajar a Kioto a sus merecidas vacaciones. Dejo sus maletas en el hall de entrada de su departamento y regreso para revisar si no se le quedaba nada. Después de revisar fue en busca de sus maletas para subirlas a su auto. Gracias a la ayuda del conserje del edificio el señor Wang arranco su coche en dirección a la carretera.

Se fue escuchando música que la mantuvo entretenida, a la vez que se ponía a cantar un poco desafinada las canciones. Llego en la tarde al resort donde la atendieron de inmediato ya que ella había hecho la reservación con anticipación. El botones fue el encargado de llevarla a su habitación donde se estaría quedando esa semana, después de pagarle por el favor de llevarle sus maletas y agradecerle se dirigió al balcón de su habitación donde se tomo el tiempo de acercarse al barandal y mirar con calma lo que quedaba del día.

Al estar allí inspirando el aire de la playa y viendo el hermoso atardecer, agradecía a Dios el estar allí viva disfrutando de las hermosas cosas que el creo. Después de su depresión aprendió a dar las gracias todos los días por vivir y por todo lo que tenía, de ser tan afortunada de tener esa familia tan linda y sus amigos tan queridos que la hacían tan feliz.

Por eso aprovecho de tener unas vacaciones porque de esa manera evitaría el estrés causado por tanto trabajo, necesitaba pasar unos días sola para poder pensar también. Kioto era el lugar ideal para disfrutar de la tranquilidad y de sus propios pensamientos. Además allí no tendría que soportar a sus hermanos con sus celos y que además la estén vigilando constantemente. Sería una semana de relajo y descanso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Chicas lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado pero he estado con falta de inspiración y también con pruebas, no voy a actualizar hasta la mitad de diciembre porque también voy a reeditar este fic para mejorarlo :)...una amiga me lo recomendó para que así se lea mejor :)

también les digo que se pasen y lean mi One-Shot que se llama **El Cuerpo, **me gustaría que lo leyeran porque quiero que me digan si lo transformo en in fic y así le cambio el final. O le puedo cambiar el final por uno menos trágico o puedo volverlo más trágico de lo que ya esta :)...bueno ustedes me diran que les parece.

Besos Silia ;)


End file.
